


Royalty drabble

by Cherry_The_Skeleton_Cake



Series: Technoblade centric drabbels and ideas [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, drunken flirting and more, no beta we just suffer, tommy is just mentioned, unfinished drabbles, wilbur is a horny boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_The_Skeleton_Cake/pseuds/Cherry_The_Skeleton_Cake
Summary: just a smal idea drabble for a royal technowil au.chaper 1 is just world buldingchaprer 2 is just a sceen of the boys flirting closely against a tree. wilbur is flirty and techno is not opposed to it.chapter 3 backstory thing, before techno's parents died. following philza.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Series: Technoblade centric drabbels and ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208297
Kudos: 34





	1. worldbulding i guess

**Author's Note:**

> this is an unfinished drabble. i donno if i wanna contiune this, so you are free to use it if you want. (just give me a holla if you do!)
> 
> this is just some world bulding i have.  
> next chapter has the drunken flirting and more in there, be aware.

Royal TechnoWil au  
• Both Techno and Wilbur are royalty.

o Wilbur’s dad is Philza and the current king. He has tommy as a younger brother  
o Philza is not planning to retire as king, but he is training both his sons in the art of ruling their kingdom. He is a kind and just king, respected as well.  
o Wilbur is the crown prince and a man of the people. He helps his father handle peoples wishes. He stands for diplomacy mostly, but he has a mean streak.  
o Tommy is chaotic and wants to lead the armies, he idolizes war a bit. (but he also know it’s bad, but he doesn’t fully grasp it.) and he enjoys trading.

o Techno’s parents died at a young age and he had to take the throne from an early age.  
o He is known for ruling with an iron fist and takes no bullshit. Anything disturbing his people and his lands will be stuck down hard and brutally.  
o He is idolized by his people, not loved, but respected. His enemies fear him.  
o Had a lot of pressure on his shoulders since young age, not all that social.

• Philza holds a ball for both his sons birthday. (both in April, so a date in the middle. They have a smaller celebration on the days themself) to invite royalty and nobles form close kingdoms. To strengthen social bonds. It’s a masquerade.  
• Technoblade is not the one for social niceties, but he respects Philza and wants to form an alliance with him.  
• On the ball he meets Wilbur and they dance, Wilbur swinging Technoblade around, unknowing of who he is. (techno figures it’s a bad idea to say no to the son of the man he wants an alliance with, but Wilbur is also a bit charming, and drunk)  
• They spend the night socializing and getting to know each other and Wilbur flirting a bit. Wilbur might have pushed techno against a tree and kissed him at the end of the evening, before passing out and leaving a shocked Technoblade to get them out of the gardens.  
• The night ends with techno handing Wilbur over to one for the guards, and the guard offhandedly saying that it was not so unusual for Wilbur to flirt and get drunk like that. Techno then decides to cross this all off as will being drunk, but he leaves a bit confused.

• Techno then makes a meeting wit Philza not long after the ball to discuss their potential alliance. (they are gonna for the antartic empire and take over a ice nation to the south of both their countries. Techno needs support and can trade with manpower and diamonds.)

• At the meeting techno gets to see Wilbur again (and tommy, but he is hushed out for this meeting. He got somewhere else to be.) and official greetings are had. Will doesn’t remember techno, but techno remembers him. Wilbur is interested in getting to know techno.

• Philza is kinda adopting Technoblade so hard, unintentionally, but techno doesn’t notice. But Will and tommy are, tommy is excited (it’s THE blade!) but Will just wants more time to be with techno, and he might have romantic interest in the man.  
(techno and will actually met as children, before techno’s parents died. They were friends.)

• (alternative idea: Philza being technoblade’s warren?? The blod god’s warren??)


	2. under the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur holds techno up against a tree. (and a little horny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably not gonna continue this.

Looking around the grand ballroom filled with masked nobles in lavish gowns, Will feels the excitement for the night to come. This night was to celebrate his and his younger brother’s birthdays in one lavish ball, tommy had just turned 14 earlier this month and Will himself was turning 19 later this month. Years ago their father had decided to hold this ball separately form their actual birthdays so that they could have those days just with them as a family. 

Will pushed techno gently until the other man’s back hit the tree, there he looked his arms around his hips and leans forward towards techno’s ears and whispers. ‘’I bet nobody has ever held you like this either.’’ The other man turned his head away form Wil, but Wil could see his ears turning red. Gotcha.   
Wilbur felt techno’s arms holding his shoulders gently, not pushing him away, but keeping himself steady. ‘’ I’ll be honest with you, I can’t say anybody has.’’ Techno’s voice was as monotone as ever but will could hear the slight shakiness in it.   
How cute he was like this, so soft under the moonlight, only a little tipsy and Wilbur could easily fluster him with just a little closeness, a little touch. And for a moment he wonders if those lips under the mask would be as soft for him. 

Will hummed in respond and teasingly moved himself even closer to the masked man, laying his lips gently against the slightly exposed skin of techno’s neck, just under his jaw. A tiny intake of breath and sudden stillness in techno’s arms the only indication to Wil of how nervus this man was. Wilbur smiled to himself, he would make this man moan his name before the night was over. 

Shifting himself closer yet again, making their chest flush against each other, and shifting one of his legs gently in between the other man.   
Techno was completely trapped between Wilbur and the tree now. His breathing had become a little more stuttered, he felt like pray in Wilbur’s arms like this, like he was supposed to run, but the in the gentle closeness Will was only holding him lightly, escape would be easy, but techno for once did not want to shy away. He wanted to stay and see what would happen, it felt like his insides were filled with bats wanting to break free. To much to handle, yet almost nothing had append at all. He wanted more, but had no way of asking for it, no words and no actions to draw the other man inn. All he knew was to fight and to stand strong, nobody had taught him to be soft like this, this was new and strange and he didn’t hate it. 

Will leans close to his ear again, and techno could feel his warm breath in him as he whispered again. ‘’it’s a shame then, truly. I think a man like you deserve to be touched like this.’’ And to accentuate his words will moved his leg between techno’s, rubbing up against him slowly but steadily. Techno couldn’t stop his sudden gasp, feeling himself grow warm and shy under Wilbur’s attention like this.   
‘’ aw, such a nice little melody you got there. Won’t you let me hear more.’’ He whispered before going back to kissing techno’s neck, biting lightly just below his ear, earned him a startled gasp. And techno immediately moved his hand to cover his own mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate and spam wil be deleted


	3. philza and techno before anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is set before any main storry would take plase.   
> following philza and what leads up to him talking to techno for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably not gonna continue this

Techno royalty (blood god?) au  
Philza had met Techno back when the pigling hybrid was still a young child. It had been a huge feast, and techno’s mother had brought him and his older brother and younger sisters to visit in Philza’s kingdom. Cross border royal relation was important, and letting his own sons Wilbur and tommy meet the two princes of their neighboring kingdoms had been a trivial thing. It would be good for his sons to get to know kids their age of the same status. 

The hybrid kingdom’s borders were close to his own and techno’s dad, the king, was an old war friend of his. Philza was glad to see that his old friend’s family was thriving. The family meeting had been brief however. After all, the two rulers had come together for more than just relations and family. 

Philza had herd rumors of a cult around his boarders. Of worshippers coming into the towns and spreading chaos and blood shed where they went. Worshipers of violence and brutality. His old friend knew more of this. The meeting had been brief, but the scope of this the information had been brutal. The hybrid kingdom had suffered more than they had previously let on, and their royal family was in danger. The kids were in danger, but they did not know yet. And if Philza granted the other king’s request. They might never know. It would be for the better.  
So they made a deal, the hybrid royal children would stay under Philza’s watch in his kingdom until. His old friend had put and end to the murderous cult plaguing both their lands.

And so Philza had met Techno, a young pigling. He was younger than Wilbur, but older than tommy. He had also met the crown prince, techno’s brother: Calvin. just barely a year older than will. He hoped they would become friends as they were so close in age. And techno’s sisters, just a year younger than tommy, the tree of them spent a lot of time running around in the garden. It did his heart good to se both his sons get some much-needed social interaction with someone they could treat as equal. But this had unintentionally left techno in the middle of them all. While Techno’s siblings socialized whit his kids, techno had drawn himself almost into hiding after his father’s departure. The boy’s siblings had not seemed all that surprised, and it made Philza wonder. It was not until two weeks into the kids stay at the castle that Philza really got the time to meet techno alone.

It was night and the summer heat had made it unbearable to lay beneath the sheets besides his lovely warm-blooded wife. Philza had looked at her, beautiful in the moon light, but the heat of the room had been to much, so he had left to wander the quiet halls of this castle no shoes in hopes of the cold marble to help with the insufferable heat.

He had wandered by the balcony to the gardens when he had seen the young pigling hybrid out by the fountains, almost hidden by the statues and flowers. It had struck him as odd, to se a child as young as techno awake at night and out like this. But thinking of his circumstances as a kid far away from home Philza felt he could understand. In a moment Philza had set his course for him, he looked like he might need some kindness.   
Philza’s steps were soft as he came closer, and he could see that he was not the only one bothered by the summer heat. the halfling sat with his hoofs in the fountain, his back to the world and gaze up at the sky. And for a moment Phil tough he looked lost to the world, a small statue of a child, set in stone, just one among many in the garden. But as he came closer still he could se a slight tremor in the kids arms. His fist where clenched the edge of his night shirt, as if holding on for bare life.  
Philza walked slowly, but not silently as to not to startle the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hate and spam wil be deleted

**Author's Note:**

> hate and spam will be deleted.


End file.
